Flowers for a Performer
by thegirlwholived91
Summary: Ash wasn't sure why he was so distracted by the flowers in the first place. Usually he would have just admire them if he wasn't distracted with something before continuing with whatever he was doing, not sparing a second glance. But for some reason, when he had caught sight of the small booth, selling roses he couldn't help but think of Serena. An Valentine Amourshipping fic.


**Hello, my fellow people. I wrote this one shot today as an early Valentine day for every amourshipper. I have to admit, this is my first time writing a pokemon fic, so the characters may be OCC. But that aside I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

Ash wasn't sure why he was so distracted by the flowers in the first place. Usually he would have just admire them if he wasn't distracted with something before continuing with whatever he was doing, not sparing a second glance. But for some reason, when he had caught sight of the small booth, selling roses for Valentines day across the street from the Pokemon Center earlier that day he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Ash?" Someone suddenly asked, breaking the boy out of his daze. The raven haired teen turned to face his close friend, Serena, who was looking at Ash in concern. "Are you okay?" Serena continued, tilting her head. Ash nervously chuckled, scratching his cheek, before nodding his head. Pikachu, who was perched on Ash's shoulder cooed in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine Serena. Just got distracted by something." Ash reassured the Pokemon performer. The blue eyed girl nodded her head hesitantly before continuing her way to the entrance of the Pokemon Center, where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting. Ash spared one last glance at the booth before following suit. Clemont smiled as he saw Ash and Serena making their way over but before he can say anything, his younger sister had cut him off. "About time y'all came over." Bonnie said with a small pout, Puni-Chan in hand and Dededne in her yellow bag. "Y'all were almost as slow as Clemont." She added, earning an offended "Hey!" From her brother.

Serena giggled at the siblings antics while Ash nervously chuckled not sure what to say. "Why are you so eager Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

Bonnie crossed her arms as a mischievous look appeared on her face. "Well, how does Serena expect to finish her Valentines day spur-" Bonnie began only for Serena to let out a surprised squeak and scramble to cover the younger girls mouth, blush engulfing her face.

"Bonnie~" Serena warned in an nagging manner, her cheeks tinged pink, as she quickly glanced at Ash before focusing on Bonnie. The young blonde simply giggled and grabbed Serena's hand, giving an innocent smile. "C'mon, we don't have all day." Bonnie prompted dragging the older girl inside. Serena nervously smiled at the two boys and waved goodbye.

"If you need us, We'll be in the kitchen." Serena managed to say before disappearing around the corner. Clemont shook his head in amusement, while Ash can only watch the two disappear in confusion. The two trainers walked inside the Pokemon Center and was greeted with the sight of Couples scattered throughout the building.

 _There seems to be a lot of couples today._ Ash thought to himself, oblivious to the real reason so many couples were out on a date.

Ash and Clemont both sat down at an empty table, the latter taking out a series of tools out of his backpack. "What are you doing?" Ash asked curiously, leaning closer to examine the contraption Clemont was tinkering with. Pikachu regarded the device with interest as well, hoping off of Ash shoulder and gently pawing at loose pieces here and there.

"I'm making a little music box for Bonnie." Clemont said adjusting his glasses before continuing with his tinkering. "Bonnie adored the one I gave my pokemon at Coumarine City, so I thought I make her one of her own."

Ash smiled at the blonde boy. "That's nice of you for wanting to give something to Bonnie." He complimented, Pikachu cooing in agreement. Ash then scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "My question is why not give it to her on her birthday?" Ash froze. "Unless it is her birthday..." Ash slowly added nervously. Clemont chuckled. "No need to Panic, it's not her birthday." He reassured Ash. "It's for Valentines day."

Ash looked at Clemont in confusion, his mind at first going blank at the mention of the holiday before the confusion washed away from his face and replaced with understanding.

 _So that explains the couple's..._ Ash thought to himself. In all honesty, the boy never really cared for the holiday, his being mind far too occupied with other matters, that the holiday always ended up a regular day for Ash. However for some reason the browned eyed boy found his thoughts drifting towards a certain pokemon performer.

"Pika?" Pikachu cooed curiously, breaking Ash train of thoughts. The raven haired boy looked at Pikachu and Clemont (whose had been looking at Ash with confusion, wondering why he was being so silent.) sheepishly, his cheeks for some reason a faint pink. "Sorry, did you say something Clemont?" Ash asked hoping Clemont hadn't asked him something while he was in a daze.

"I asked if you were gonna get Serena something?" Clemont repeated his question, which had fell to deaf ears earlier. Ash felt his face heating up ever so slightly and raised a brow. "Why would I get Serena something?" He asked nervously.

"Well, you two are close friends. You always have each other's back. It would be nice of you to get her something to show you're grateful." Clemont pointed out. A silence fell upon the two boys as Ash took this in consideration before shrugging. "Maybe..." Ash slowly said getting up. "Well, if you need me, I'll be outside training for my upcoming gym battle." Ash declared getting to his feet. Clemont nodded his head and turned his focus back unto Bonnie' s gift.

Ash took a deep breath as he walked outside onto the training field, his shoulders relaxing. He summoned his pokemon and began to train with them when he caught sight of the flower booth that had been distracting him earlier. The line had dwindled down and the rose bouquet that had caught his eye was still there, much to his surprise. "Gre?" Greninja croaked curiously following his trainers gaze. However once again Ash was far too distracted to respond. Getting tired of the pattern, Pikachu proceeded to do the most logical thing. Use thunder bolt on Ash.

" _Agghh_!" Ash cried out in being shocked falling back in surprise. He coughed out some smoke and gave the electric mouse a withering look before getting back on his feet. "I'll be right back..." He told his pokemon before walking across the street to the booth. His pokemon shared a look amongst themselves. It wasn't like their trainer to suddenly drop training...

Meanwhile Ash picked up and examined the bouquet that had been distracting the boy frequently that evenings. The bouquet was a mix of red, pink and white roses that went harmoniously together. However the peculiar thing was there was a light blue rose in the middle of the bouquet, that instead of throwing the color coordination off like most would think, only seemed to tie the look of the flowers even more. The boys thought drifted towards someone, who like the flowers, also seemed to be haunting his mind...

 _Serena_.

Ash wasn't sure why the performer has been taking up his thoughts lately. Maybe because she had been acting slightly strange during that dance, or maybe it's because of how her Eevee had recently evolved into Sylveon.

Maybe it was because he been taking note of how sweet and kind the girl was, or maybe it was because Serena was beautiful like the flowers...

Ash eyes widen as he processed his previous thoughts, but before it could be taken under closer examination, a gentle voice suddenly spoke up.

"Great Choice, if I do say so myself." Said the middle aged women behind the booth, who had been watching Ash examine the flowers. "That is probably my favorite banquet that my husband has put together. I'm surprised no one had bought it yet." She added as she lovingly turned to watch her husband, who was helping out another customer at the moment.

Ash tore his gaze away from the roses and looked at the women not sure what to say.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." She said giving Ash a smile, thinking the girl from earlier was Ash beloved.

Ash looked at her in confusion not sure who she was referencing before his eyes widen in understanding and his face went red. "S-serena not my girlfriend!" Ash protested in surprise.

The women raised a brow and chuckled. "Oh, so you're trying to win her over then?" She said with a smile. Ash opened and closed his mouth like a magikarp, trying to say something only for no words to come out. "I-it's not like that..." Ash finally managed to say.

The women chuckled and tilted her head. "Is that so?" She said softly. "Doesn't seem that way from the way you look at each other." She said thoughtfully before shrugging. "So you aren't gonna buy the flowers then?" She asked.

Ash was about to put the Roses down, when he stopped and took the time to process the women's words. His mind then drifted back to his conversation with Clemont from earlier and then finally settled on Serena herself.

When ever he was around her, he always felt as if he could do anything. He wasn't sure why or how but at the same time, why did he need to question it...?

The women, not sure how to respond to Ash silence was about to ask for him to hand back the flowers, when Ash suddenly took out his wallet.

"How much?"

* * *

Ash walked around the Pokemon Center looking for Serena, the rose bouquet in hand. His eye raked over the hall one final time before he sighed and decided to continue his search elsewhere.

However he had barely lifted his foot when he heard a door open and close behind him.

Ash turned and froze when he caught sight of Serena closing the door behind her a small light blue sack in hand. The blue eyed girl for some reason looked nervous and was glancing around the room, when her eyes landed on Ash.

Serena froze like a deer in a headlight, before she nervously chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as her face slowly grew pink.

"H-hey Ash..." Serena said shyly, casting her eyes to floor. "I was about to go look for you..." She hesitantly added, biting her lip before looking up.

Ash watched Serena curiously and felt his face slowly heat up as Serena hand him the blue sack. "Happy Valentine's Day." Serena managed with shy smile before her gaze fell back to the floor, her face an even deeper shade of red.

Ash opened the Sack and couldn't fight the childish delight that filled his heart at the sight of the Cookies. "Thanks Sere-" He began only to freeze when he realized on closer examination that the cookies were heart shaped and had written out on them in frosting, Be my Valentine?

Ash face instantly grew red but he found he couldn't fight down the smile that had appeared as well. "Thanks so much." Ash finally managed to say as he looked up only to find Serena gaze was still on the ground. He took a deep breath.

"I got you something as well."

Serena looked up only for her eyes to catch sight of the beautiful bouquet that Ash was holding out towards her. Her face miraculously became an even deeper shade of Red and she looked at Ash in surprise as she grabbed the roses gingerly.

"I saw these roses earlier today and I was reminded of you. So I thought you might like them as a gift..." Ash said scratching his nose nervously. Serena eyes flickered from the Roses to Ash before a smile broke out on her face. Before Ash could blink, the blonde proceeded to give the future Pokemon Master a hug.

Ash stumbled back in surprise as he held Serena before a smile of his own appeared on his face and he returned her hug. He had no regrets buying Serena the flowers.

He suddenly felt something light and feathery brush his cheeks. Ash eyes widen and his face became a furious shade of red realizing Serena had just kissed his cheek.

Now he officially had no regrets of getting Serena the flowers.

* * *

 **I hope y'all like it folks. Feel free to give me your thoughts or advice. Either way, I wish you a good day.**


End file.
